1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower structure of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known lower structures of vehicle doors include elastic seals that seal between lower portions of door bodies and vehicle bodies and garnishes disposed at the lower portions of the door bodies.
Generally, such lower structures of vehicle doors include elastic seals and garnishes separately attached to door bodies.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-117945 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 64-3687, for example, describe such lower structures of vehicle doors including garnishes attached to door bodies using screws or fasteners.
In the lower structure of the vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-117945, a side surface and a lower portion of the door body are covered with the garnish. An upper portion of a side surface of the garnish is attached to the door body using fasteners, and a lower portion of the garnish is attached to the lower surface of the door body using attaching screws or using attaching screws with brackets interposed therebetween.
In the lower structure of the vehicle door described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 64-3687, the door body includes an outer panel and an inner panel. An opening of the inner panel and a side surface of the outer panel are covered with the garnish, and a lower portion of the garnish is fixed to the inner panel using fasteners.
However, the lower structure of the vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-117945 disadvantageously needs a large number of parts since the lower portion of the garnish is attached to the lower surface of the door body using attaching screws or using attaching screws with brackets interposed therebetween.
Moreover, the lower structure of the vehicle door described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 64-3687 also disadvantageously needs a large number of parts as does the lower structure of the vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-117945 since the lower portion of the garnish is fixed to the inner panel using fasteners.